


Sorry

by theunluckyghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Warning: It contains such a big spoiler of Endgame, go ahead on your own risk if you haven’t seen the film yet.That last message wasn’t the only thing Tony left behind him, there’s one more, one last message for Steve.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119667) by [theunluckyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost). 

> Inspired by the song Sorry by Hasley.

After listening the las message that Tony left for all of them Steve left the room, with a lump in his throat and the feeling he was going to break in tears at any time. 

“He was your co-worker, and your friend, it would be so insensitive of you not to feel his death” several of his friends have said to him as them saw Steve contain himself. But Tony was much more than just a friend for him, Steve knew that, even if he hadn’t said it outloud. 

As he left the living room he travel by the hallway, looking for an empty room he needed a moment for himself. He needed to do this alone. He took a seat and looked for that little gadget in his pocket. It was exactly like the one which have just been used to show Tony’s last words. It looks like the boy have recorded something more, something just for him. Steve could face to fight against the one who killed the half the world, but his legs became welly just with the thought of Tony talking to him again. 

He switched the gadget on and left it in the bed. It took just a couple of seconds to the image to apear in front of him. There he was, just as handsome and graceful as he was. He wished he could touch him. The man in the film took of her glasses, and Steve thought Tony knew him too well, cause his eyes stares directly at him. As he heard the voice of the younger boy he felt unable to breath. 

—You know what? I’ve got no clue of how to start this thing… fuck… I do not know why I’m even recording this. Don’t get me wrong, but I’m supposed to hate you. —He tittered a bit— The truth is I think I owe you an apology. I’m still thinking you made things wrong, but also I did. I was so used to be below thespotlight, I didn’t thought about what would mean for you all. I tried you to display yourself as I did. Sometimes I treat the people I l…—He stops herself for a moment, time enough to make Steve think the imagen was freeze.— Ugh, know what? If you are seeing this is cause something happened, so I don’t have to feel guilty about this anymore. Let’s be honest for once. I can sometimes treat the people I love like jewelry, I didn’t try to show you on. I never meant to hurt none of you all, specially not you, Steve. But I didn’t realice the consequence of my acts until I found myself looking to that phone you gave me. It was just like I could make it sound by magic or something, without making you know I wanted to talk to you. I never said it out-laud, but I really missed talking to you, I was just too prideful to let you know. But I still know you birthday, and your mother favorite song. I just… run away when things are good, and the way you lied your eyes on me…I ways that no one ever could. It made me feel warm, loved, and I was fucking scared it might be truth. You were my childhood hero, you still are, that and more. I never thought I could meet you, I never thought you could love me. And at the end my ignorance has struck again, I failed to see it from the start. So, sorry I could be so blind, I didn’t meant to leave you, I did’t meant to hurt you. 

Tony’s voice breaks for a little, but Steve stares, unable to believe what he’s hearing. He feels some tears in his eyes by the point Tony starts once again. 

—Otherwise, I didn’t meant to reopen old scars. I just have a really bad feeling about this and I can’t hold this any longer. I know we are nothing but friends, it seems even like if we hate each other, but the truth is_ I’ve ever loved you_. I fall in love with you when we worked together and I still love you. It’s the first time I said it out-loud, but I did. And I know its imposible for us now, but its not the end for you. Someone will love you, even if isn’t me, someone will love you. You deserve that, cap, you deserve to be happy. 

And Tony similes, like he always does, that smirk that mades Steve’s world disappear. 

—I love you 3000, Steve. 

The video comes black and Steve falls In tears, unable to hold her breath. Tony loved him back, and that made him feel really lucky, but at the same time he feels sad, because Tony wasn’t there, and he has no idea about what to do with those feelings. Steve couldn’t stop himself to think how it could have been if they weren’t that coward. 

Steve was still crying by the time a soft hand tight his shoulder. The blonde rises his head and sees Pepper in front of him. He feels like he’s breaking a little more. 

—I.. I’m sorry.— Pepper deny with a soft move of her head. 

—You were the love of his live, Steve.— Then was Steve’s time to deny. 

—He loved you.— A soft smile came to Pepper’s lips. 

—I know that, we were married. But still, he loved you too. 

Steve agrees in silence. And they stayed like this in a confortable silence, Steve still crying, but a little bit lighter. 

—He was also mine. —Steve confess. Pepper just smiles, when the blonde looks at her, he realize that she’s also crying. 

—And now what? —The captain asks

—Now, we are going to live the life he wanted us to live. 

And, in his head, Steve could hear Tony’s words, _“you deserve to be happy, cap.”_ Yeah, maybe he could do that, at lest, he could try.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in english, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
